Naruko: The Number 1 Knuckleheaded Kunoichi of Konohagakure
by eReader145
Summary: This is a story about a struggling girl with the beast of the Kurama inside of her. She thinks she's the conflict lies within herself, but soon she'll realize, learn, and accept the fact that it is within her very belly where the cause comes from. But what's this? The person sworn to protect her with all his life is still alive...


Naruko: The #1 Knuckleheaded Kunoichi of Konohagakure

* * *

 _I don't own Naruto_

* * *

 **Prologue: The Beginnings of a Girl**

* * *

Naruko walked in the stark sun – many would say she's an urchin and a wretch. But Naruko survived on grace; she was complacent and self-satisfied. Many people before me would have written about her dismay. Naruko looked at suffering a different way. I'd have to say the façade of hate didn't touch her. She only cared to nurture the hate and replenish the excellence within the people of her village. Naruko thrived as the as the originator of all hate in her life. She took careful watch over all of hate she received, and demonstrated excellence in loving back. She only had herself to take unto when strife and belligerence came her way. What happened to cause this? Well, she had no one to act upon but the strangers who hurt her. In that, she should everything to feel angry about, and yet, no anger came. Naruko always showed everyone a heart full of love so how could she be angry?

Naruko was laden with works and with grace. She procured things no one else had ever even thought of as a five-year-old. But the physical needs needed to suffice to her overwhelming desire so our hero could continue to live on and produce the fruit of life. She was just muddled as could be: Naruko barely had enough food for herself, her clothing was failing and falling apart, her hair was long, tangled and curling to no end! She even looked a little unwell.

Naruko bumped into something. She fell back on her bottom and said, "Sorry!" with a big smile. Her smile was strained, and her sorry had not been enough to appease the man. It earned Naruko a beer bottle to the head; however she didn't cower like he expected. Her head busted open. Naruko touched the blood as it flowed down her forehead. Tears streamed down her face. "Owwie! Mister, that hurt!" said.

"You demon!" The man pushed head her down and kicked her. No one stopped to help. Things got worse. She was picked up by the hair and thrown at the wall to the shop nearby.

As she slumped down, she could only hear, "Stop! Get away from her!" and she was picked up and passed out within the male Anbu's arms.

…

"Hello, Naruko? Are you okay?" said a familiar voice.

Naruko immediately turned her head up from her bowl of ice-cream and shouted loudly, "Ojijisan!"

The old man entered with a fretful glance. He wasn't expecting the excited chirp from the girl after all the blood loss. The man sat down at the room's only chair for visitors and smiled at the young girl's happiness. "Yes, it's me. How are you today?" said Hiruzen with old chirruping voice. The reissuing of Hiruzen's tactful smile was much needed. Naruko thought she might have received a horrible, uncaring nurse. She didn't seem tend much to the fact she was gravely injured. She even needed stitches and no one, not even the nurse cared. "You're going to have a scar on her forehead for the rest of her life." said Old Man Hiruzen. She had a considerable amount of scars by now, so the five-year-old was used to it.

"Yeah, something to go with the one I got a couple of months ago." Naruko said sadly. She smiled, "Hehe, I'm so glad you're here Hokage-jiji."

"Hmm, I see. So are you well? I mean you have to be better." said the Hokage. He had worried about her staying her alone for too long, so he sent Anbu to see if she was alright. Naruko was refusing to eat… this was a problem. Had the nerves finally gotten to her?

Naruko giggled and touched her face. "I haven't had a bite to eat since I got here, but the ice-cream's excellent. I can only get it when Dog or another Anbu stops by."

"Tell them the Hokage will let you have as much ice-cream as you want. Why haven't you been eating?"

"Because they told me not to…" said Naruko, confused.

"So how have you been otherwise?" said the Hokage as he sighed in a release of emotions; he would solve the problem eventually.

"I don't blame the man who hit me. He was probably mad I ran into him, though I can't imagine why she would do it other than he was dizzy. When people get real 'dizzy' after drinking a lot of 'alco-all,' they do mean and bad stuff to everybody." said Naruko. Old Man Hiruzen appeared surprisingly bleak as he scowled at her. Naruko withdrew her smile and grabbed her fingers. She adjusted in her bed. The Hokage didn't let it go, _how could anyone defend it?_ He thought. She said something which astounded him in the next moment. "I heard the Academy students are 'conscripted to the government,' or whatever that means. I can avoid getting beat up because it's illegal to harm a ninja." said Naruko.

The old man's mind teemed with possibilities now. He presumed this was a chance to end her suffering. Naruko could possibly be a powerful and titanic ninja one day, much akin to her mother and father. Possibly everyone would honor her for her merits. However The Hokage seriously doubted unless she was in fact a prodigy as her father was. The Academy would help her and ruminate less on other people. It would distract her and give her a sense of purpose. Her thoughts had augmented into one of her greatest, fatal sufferings. Although, little did the old man know Naruko was perfectly fine… in fact, she mainly just wanted to see those people happy with her. All she wanted was for people to stare at her different on the streets and see her as strong.

"Alright, we'll enroll you into the Academy—whoa!" Naruko jumped in his arms and cried. "There… there… it's okay. I know you must be saddened by the whole thing."

Naruko said, "No waaay~ I love you Jiji! Why would I be sad about going to The Academy? A Ninja… it's what I wanted to be since I was little!"

"Naruko?" said Hiruzen, pulling her off the bed and sitting her in his lap, "Do you mean to tell me…"

What he was going to say was that are you not hurt by any of this, and he couldn't believe it when Naruko stared at him and chocked her head to the side. When she said "Huh?" it was obvious that she was okay with all of this. It worried him so…

"Never mind." said Hiruzen, laughing. But his laugh faded. Truly she was pure. Naruko didn't ponder over any of the miscellaneous things a normal person would fret about. She feared no other people. But she had never truly faced death before and realized it. She was almost too innocent. Naruko would see soon enough there are things to be afraid of in this world, but in everything else, she appeared stagnant in her growing mind. Hiruzen admired the fact she careless in the sense didn't worry. She had changed into an interesting girl who did care deeply about everybody. How could Naruko care when she was living within so much strife? It was maddening to think about. "Um, look, the road of a ninja is hard…" said Hiruzen. The path of ninja was full of death and dismay. Would he tell her? Could he tell her it could be a tough road to follow? Should he say to her she needed to learn how to kill?

"I just want to protect the ones I love." said Naruko. "Can't you understand?"

Hiruzen immediately rose up onto the question, attacking her logic, and conveyed to her, "But can you learn how to hurt someone? Can you think about it for a second?"

"… I…" she said.

"If you want to protect the ones you love, you have to hurt the ones you hate." said Hiruzen gravely. "It is the way nature itself works."

For some reason and for the first time, Naruko cried for herself. She thought for a moment. How could she defend the people who hated her? The people who wounded Naruko weren't protecting anyone, and Jiji said she had to hurt the ones she hated to help the ones she loved. Although now Naruko didn't know who she loved anymore; she loved all those people before, but now she just didn't know. Naruko couldn't recognize a single thing she did to hurt them. Nevertheless, they always talked about it. They always screamed it at her when they struck her. They always said she deserved it. But she felt guilty… she felt she should appreciate the people who hated her. However, Naruko didn't know this was exactly what she was supposed to do. She was so confused… she didn't know her own boundaries anymore. She couldn't make any more excuses.

But notice Naruko thought of her problems first. Notice the first thing Naruko thought was how she did wrong. She forfeited her rights as a person to give back to everyone else. Hiruzen thought all of this when she saw her face of guilt. He immediately put a stop to it and helped her out of it. "Naruko, it is okay to love your enemies. But it's not okay to fight for them. You have to learn the difference. I've known for a long time your lack of anxiety and anger for the people who hate you was your one flaw. You can still love the people of the village, but when one hurts you, just keep in mind those people have relinquished their rights to be a person to protect. If they don't know any better or if you can change them, feel free…"

Naruko stopped sobbing, sniffed, and wiped her eye. "Right. I'm sorry."

"You can still strive to protect every one of these people in this village; you just have to stop making excuses when people lose themselves."

Thus, Naruko learned the importance of suffering and dedication towards people. Although no longer blind, she was still could not see things as well as others like her. Her purity now failing, she would develop a personality unlike any other and learn the lessons of failure along the way.

…

First chapter officially completed. If you don't like my passive sentences (I'm still working on using very few of them) or my use of words, its fine with me, just keep reading. You won't regret it.


End file.
